


Stand By Me

by GreenRoyale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel feels, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRoyale/pseuds/GreenRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You remember this song?” Dean asked softly, still slightly dazed in memory.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Castiel shot a glare at Dean. “Stand by Me by Ben E. King. Everybody knows this song, Dean.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, “No, I know that. I’m just asking if you remember this song pertaining to us.”</p><p>Castiel’s glare softened as they continued slow dancing around the hall. “You mean the day we had our date?”</p><p>A story about a song, about fate and about two souls who are borned to love each other.</p><p> </p><p>Cas and Dean sharing a little time together. AU fic prompted by the song Stand By Me by Ben E. King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So I'm journeying into a new fandom called... SUPERNATURAL... Destiel shippers beware. Here comes Green Royale... Okay, so this is a little one-shot idea that my fellow co-writer had and we had it written within a few hours. Work is un-beta'd so do flag for any discrepancies or typos or any of those thingmagics. Have fun reading! Comments are well-loved! I'm in a hurry so I'm just gonna post and leave this here ok bye!

“Hello?” A voice called out from the front door.

 

Dean got up from where he sat watching tv and headed towards the front door eagerly.

 

“Hey Cas! Welcome home, buddy.” Dean went up to Castiel and hugged him.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel intoned as Dean squeezed him and steered him towards the couch.

 

“You okay? Tired huh?” Dean asked as they walked.

 

“Yeah,” Castiel sank heavily onto the couch, grunting slightly as he felt the weight finally taken off his feet. “Naomi had some last minute changes made to the team which didn’t sit well with Crowley so they had a team meeting over again.”

 

Dean sat next to his boyfriend and watched attentively as Castiel loosened his tie and popped off the first two buttons on his shirt. Castiel knew Dean’s pair of green eyes were trailing down the buttons and were prowling on the little peep of skin under his shirt but ignored him anyway.

 

“Not even five minutes into the meeting,” Castiel sighed and shrugged haplessly as he continued, “The two of them got into an argument which had no relation whatsoever to the change or the meeting in the first place.”

 

“But aren’t they a couple?” Dean asked, frowning in confusion.

 

“Yeah, they are… But that doesn’t mean that they don’t argue. Couples argue all the time. I mean, we argue too…” Castiel said as he looked at Dean in the eyes.

 

“No, not that. I mean yeah, we argue too but I mean, weren’t they supposed to keep their relationship out of the office?” Dean asked as he began poking Castiel in the knee, trailing an inch higher up his thigh after every two pokes. “Professionalism and all…”

 

“Naomi and Crowley have taken their relationship into an I don’t even know what is going on between them level… and stop that,” Castiel pushed Dean’s hands away and got up. “I’m gonna have a shower.”

 

“Need help?” Dean perked up cheekily.

 

“No,” Castiel answered simply as he headed towards the shower, leaving Dean on the sofa alone.

 

After the shower, they sat down for dinner, catching up on their day and lightly touching on the plans for the future. Nothing serious and yet everything promising. Dean wanted to get the walls repainted for New Year’s and Castiel simply laughing because it was only August. Then Castiel telling Dean that he had taken two weeks off at the end of the year so they could go for a well-deserved holiday.

 

It’s been months since they have decided to move into an apartment. They both forked out on the rent, shifted what little things they had from their previous places and needless to say, they built their own happy little world. There was never a boring day. Every day, Dean will think up of something new for them to do or participate in and Castiel will just go along with it.

 

After the meal, Castiel sat on his favourite couch with his legs up on the armrest. He picked out a book he had recently got his hands on and read quietly, listening to old classics playing in the background. He was too tired to be doing anything else and all he wanted was to just lull his already fatigued mind to sleep.

 

Dean, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. After roughly five minutes of just watching Castiel move only to flip the pages, Dean got up to the radio and began to fiddle with it. When he heard the rifts coming from the speakers, Dean began to do his air guitar imitations. Yeah, AC/DC is the life!

 

“Dean, I was listening to that,” Castiel droned out.

 

“And?” He asked, “It’s still music.”

 

“It’s your music, Dean,” Castiel flipped a page.

 

Dean shot him a look, only to see Castiel still lazily reading.

 

“My music? Yeah, well, I gave you my music and you’re not taking it well. I listen to your music and you don’t hear me complaining.” He muttered.

 

“I’m going to ignore that Phantom of The Opera reference for now,” Castiel huffed as he looked over to Dean. “Besides, my music is more of the relaxing type. Your music is more of the ‘screw you I’m going to do what I want’ type.”

 

Dean shrugged and turned to fiddle with the radio again. “It’s relaxing to me. Helps me relieve my stress.”

 

After a few more random songs playing as he surfed, a familiar tune starts up. Dean grinned, remembering this song playing in the cafe the day he first saw Castiel.

 

It was a rainy day and Dean had visited a nearby cafe to pick up the latte Sam had asked for when he almost bumped into Castiel at the door. The first thing Dean notices about Castiel was his sky blue eyes and the second was his voice when he apologized. Dean’s first thought was ‘Wow, he’s pretty,’ and wondered if they were to meet each other again.

 

Turns out they did meet each other again in the same cafe in the upcoming days. And then, they dated. In the same cafe. The same song was playing in the background when they talked and started to know each other more.

 

Dean gave a soft snort as he remembered the days. He gave a wider grin as he turned to look at Castiel, who was still reading his book, completely ignoring Dean.

 

“Cas!” Dean called out, smiling to the speakers as he turned up the music. “Hey Cas, dance with me.”

 

Cas simply sighed and turned a page of the book in his hand. “You don’t dance, Dean.”

 

“Oh come on,” Dean straightened up, walking towards Cas and extended a hand to him. “I do dance… Sometimes.”

 

Dean waited for a moment longer and saw Cas tilting his head slightly, an act of hesitation that he was used to. But Dean took it as a sign that Cas was actually considering the option so he stepped forward and took the book out of Cas’ hands and slipped a bookmark in before closing it. “Come on.”

 

Cas let Dean take him by the hand and pull him into position, placing his hands on Cas’ hips while Cas’ were on Dean’s upper arms.

 

“Why am I the girl?” Cas asked in feigned anger but they both knew that it was just in amusement.

 

“Because you’re the pretty one,” Dean replied, only to get a glare from the blue-eyed guy. “Just kidding… But you _are_ the pretty one.”

 

Cas simply rolled his eyes and positioned himself closer to Dean, resting his chin on the taller guy’s shoulder. They began swaying slowly, shifting their weight from one feet to the other, simply absorbing the atmosphere and the warmth in each other’s embrace.

 

“You remember this song?” Dean asked softly, still slightly dazed in memory.

 

“Of course I do,” Castiel shot a glare at Dean. “Stand by Me by Ben E. King. Everybody knows this song, Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “No, I know that. I’m just asking if you remember this song pertaining to _us_.”

 

Castiel’s glare softened as they continued slow dancing around the hall. “You mean the day we had our date?” He smiled as all the memories flooded back to him as well.

 

“Yeah, I knew you would remember,” Dean chuckled as they continued their slow dance.

 

“And you broke your arm that night falling into a ditch,” Cas continued.

 

“Yeah… _That_ … Too…” Dean grimaced, scrunching up his nose as he remembered the incident. “Regardless, it was the best date of my life. You took care of me so well after that, I don’t mind breaking my arm again to be honest.”

 

“Sure you don’t,” Cas scoffed.

 

They didn’t say anything else, reminiscing that date and every other thing that came after in silence. The music filled the room and Cas closed his eyes. Surprisingly, the smell of Dean’s musk and a slight tinge of motor oil was comforting to him. More than a good cup of coffee, or a good book in his hands, there was only one thing that he looked forward to after work. It was this.

 

Dean’s touch, embrace and warmth. It was his heaven.

 

So was it for Dean.

 

Life had never been easy for him growing up and growing old. Dean had been slogging himself for the family, for his brother, Sam, for his father. For everything, he had to work hard for it. Working at a workshop was a dream come true, but he had never even imagined that he would meet this beautiful angel who makes his life worth living. Cas had given life a whole different meaning to Dean.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling the guy closer as he nuzzled into his neck. Cas only smiled and shifted his hand on Dean’s broad back, running his hand over the thin layer of t-shirt material soothingly.

 

“So darling, darling, stand by me,” Dean sings softly to Cas as they sway left to right, “Stand by me…”

 

“Why, dancing and then singing?” Castiel teased, “You sure are full of surprises, Dean.”

 

“Anything for you, babe,” Dean whispers before continuing to sing softly to Cas, “Will you stand by me?”

 

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel whispered back, “I’ll stand by you for as long as I can… Maybe even more.”

 

Dean pulled back, putting space in between them as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. He could see the universe in those beautiful blue eyes as it gazed back into his green ones. They reflected the sky that he felt like lifting off and flying into, and the sea that he would be more than willing to dive and drown in.

 

He lifted a hand, cupping Castiel’s cheek and running his thumb across the cheekbone, as he soaked in every detail on Castiel’s face. The singing faded as they look into each others’ eyes, their swaying diminished to a halt.

 

Time seemed to have frozen and it felt as if nothing else mattered. He leant in, closing the gap between them and planted a chaste kiss on those plump lips. Cas smiled on Dean’s lips, wrapping his arms around the taller guy’s neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

 

The sun was blazing through a gap in between the curtain drapes and the song that played was blaring in his ears. Dean woke up with a start, drenched in sweat or perhaps tears. He groped around the bed, looking for the gadget that was ringing and finally found it under the crumpled sheets on the empty side.

 

He picked it up and buried his face in his free hand, “hello?”

 

“Dean?” a familiar voice was on the other end of the line.

 

“Sammy?” Dean looked up to the wall clock on the other side of the room. It was mid-day so he had no reason to be upset. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, man. I was just checking up on you,” Sam said. Dean swung his legs off the bed and rubbed his face, the phone still idly held to his ear. “I haven’t heard from you since… You know… Days ago.”

 

Dean got to his feet and walked towards the kitchen. Something crunched under his feet as he walked but he ignored it. He got to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a carton of juice only to realise it was empty when he tried to pour it into his cup.

 

“How are you doing?” he barely caught Sam asking that question as he tossed the empty carton aside, letting it bounce of the table surface and landing on the floor.

 

“I’m uh… I’m good, Sammy,” Dean replied, turning back to the fridge and cracking open a can of beer. “I’m always good. Thanks for asking.”

 

“Dean, you know you could talk to me-...”

 

“Yeah I know, listen. I’m a little busy right now. I’ll call you back later alright?”

 

Dean hung up on the call without even letting Sam continue at that. He tossed the phone onto the table and downed the can of beer, then crunching it in his grip before tossing it onto the table as well. He walked towards the hall and sat down heavily on the couch.

 

The couch.

 

The couch that the both of them sat on, Dean watching the tv while Castiel reads his books, leaning into each other and could just sit there for hours without saying or doing anything in particular. Now, it’s just littered by trash and mess. Castiel’s books lay haphazardly on the table and the couch, a few emptied packs of take-outs littered the floor, the drapes were always drawn closed, letting no sunlight enter the room.

 

Dean could still remember the moments the two of them had spent on the couch like it happened just yesterday. Movie nights, relaxing times, even the makeout sessions. But now…

 

Dean sighed aloud. So tired… So, so tired, he told himself.

 

After what seemed like hours of just sitting listlessly on the couch, doing nothing except for staring at the wall filled with newspaper clippings and a few framed pictures of Castiel on the shelf, Dean got up and headed towards the shower.

 

An hour passed by before Dean came out of the room to get himself ready for the day.

 

Wallet, check.

 

Mobile, check.

 

The books, check.

 

Flowers… will get them later.

 

Dean headed towards the door to leave.

 

_“Your keys, Dean.”_

 

Dean stopped in his tracks, his hands balled up into fists when he heard that familiar voice resound in his head. He snorted to himself. He always does forget his keys and Castiel was always there to remind him. Even now, Castiel is there to remind him.

 

Dean turned to get both his house and car keys, giving a smile to the framed picture of Castiel and him that sat on the table. He smirked at it, giving the picture a boop on Castiel’s nose before walking out of the apartment.

  
  


Dean held onto the flowers in one hand and books in the other, leaves crunching underneath his boots as he walked down the lane. It was peaceful. It was quiet. No one was around and surprisingly, he felt more at ease being there.

 

He walked a few more paces before reaching the destination. It was a sleek ivory headstone with a white carnation set above it. By the headstone lies a pile of books. Dean smiled down at the headstone and placed the flowers in front of it.

 

“Hey Cas,” he greeted softly. “I got you new books today,” Dean placed the books by the flowers, picking up the old ones and dusting them a little before tucking them under one hand. “I might go down to the bookstore later on and get more for you. I pre-ordered the ones you wanted, I think they came in today. I’ll pick them up later.”

 

He stood there for a moment, the smile on his face slowly softening as he just simply took in the peaceful atmosphere, the wind blowing softly through the trees, the breeze keeping him cool under the sun. He could almost see Castiel’s face in front of him, locking his bright blues with his own greens. And Dean smiled again, cherishing that memory.

 

“When the night has come,” Dean started singing softly, “And the land is dark…” He took in a deep breath before kneeling down in front of the headstone, “And the moon, is the only light we’ll see.”

 

Dean staggered and situated himself so he was leaning his side on the headstone, tracing the engraved named with a finger like he traced the outlines of Castiel’s face as he continued his song,

 

**No, I won't be afraid,**

**Oh, I won't be afraid...**

**Just as long as you stand, stand by me…**

Dean remembers that night. That fateful night that took Cas away from him.

 

**So darling, darling,**

**Stand by me, oh stand by me...**

**Oh stand, stand by me...**

**Stand by me...**

_Castiel was driving his way back home from work. It was late at night and Dean was waiting for Castiel at home. He had just bought a new book for him and was ready to surprise Castiel with it._

 

Dean took a shuddering breath as he continued to sing, tracing the smaller words beneath the name and feeling the cold stone at the tip of his fingers.

 

**If the sky, that we look upon…**

**Should tumble and fall...**

**And the mountain should crumble to the sea…**

 

_It was getting really late and Dean was worried. Usually Castiel would have been home by then but there was still no news of him. If he was stuck in a traffic jam, or held up by anything, he would have called. Dean picked up the phone, trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong and Castiel must have just forgotten to call. He tried Castiel’s phone again and again but it simply rang for a long time._

_The tv was on and playing in the background, not given any attention by Dean who had other things to worry about. The news channel was set on as Dean knew that Castiel would want to catch up with the latest updates as soon as he comes back home. On a try to call Castiel again, the news on tv caught Dean’s attention. There had been a four car pileup near where they lived. Dean frowns as he watches the wreckage, his arm falling limply to his side, the phone sliding off his grip as the line continued ringing to no answer._

 

Dean shook his head, trying hard not to sob as he continued singing, tracing the last words on the headstone.

 

**I won't cry, I won't cry...**

**No, I won't shed a tear...**

**Just as long as you stand, stand by me….**

“Will you still stand by me, Cas?” Dean whispered.

 

_“Of course, Dean…”_

 

Dean gave a sad smile before giving in to the tears, “Stand by Me, Cas…”

 

If someone was to come by, all they would see is a solitary figure sitting down by a sleek ivory headstone, drenched in tears. But to anyone else, those who really knew… They would see a couple, sitting next to each other, enjoying the comfort it provides them.

  
For there stands a pretty angel, by the side of a man who loved him more than what fate could give.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the little twist of fate there... (Bet you thought of something else he he he)
> 
> Comments are loved! Bookmark, share and Kudos it if you loved this! Mooooooaaaaaaaaaar to come!


End file.
